


Wine Lessons For Beginners

by Alisanne, digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Potter stops by Draco's bar, and he's quite intrigued.





	Wine Lessons For Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> FIC by Alisanne. Art by Digthewriter

Draco spotted Potter the moment he walked into the pub, of course. Draco had become adept at sensing Potter’s presence over the years, an instinct honed during school and war. 

Pulling out a cleaning cloth, he wiped down his already spotless bar and waited. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

Looking up slowly, Draco raised an eyebrow. “I work here, Potter. As you well know, since you’ve come in here every night this week.”

Potter shrugged, settling into the spot Draco was quickly coming to think of as his. “This pub’s on my way home from St Mungo’s. It’s just…coincidence that I stop here.” 

Potter wasn't coming specifically to see him? Draco pasted a cool, professional expression on his face. “Of course.” 

Potter’s smile faded. “No, that’s wrong, I’m sorry. The first time I came in was a coincidence, but now that I know that you work here, I’ve been coming here deliberately.” 

“Oh?” Draco pocketed his cloth. “And why’s that?”

“It’s just nice to see a friendly face.” 

Draco smirked. “You consider my face friendly?”

Potter grinned. “Compared to an emergency shift at the hospital, with wand-damaged people screaming at me, and dragon-pox-infected babies? Yeah, your face is pretty friendly, actually.”

Draco’s lips twitched. “That is pathetic, Potter. So what can my friendly face get you tonight?”

“I thought I’d try some of that red wine.” Potter pointed to a bottle.

“Surprisingly good choice,” Draco said, retrieving a glass and picking up the bottle. “This is a new vintage of elf wine we’ve just started carrying. I’m surprised you’re familiar with it.” 

As Draco poured, Potter chuckled. “I’m not, actually. To be honest, I heard you recommend it to someone last night and thought it was worth a try.” 

“You’re trusting a recommendation of mine?” Draco said, tone dry. “Are you sure you shouldn’t get one of your Healer colleagues to check you for mental damage?”

Potter laughed. “Here I am trying to be nice, and you just had to ruin it by insulting me, didn’t you?” 

“But that’s what we do, isn’t it?” Draco said, sliding the glass across the bar. “Insult each other?”

“Maybe. But does it have to be?” Potter took the glass, his fingers grazing Draco’s as he did so. His touch lingered a moment longer than necessary before he drew back.

Draco went still. “Are you…trying to flirt with me?”

“Depends,” Potter said, his eyes never leaving Draco’s as he took a sip of his wine. He also left his hand within reach off Draco’s. “Is it working?”

Tempted to say no, Draco opened his mouth, only to have his tongue betray him. “Possibly. It depends on how the next few minutes go.” 

“I see.” Potter swallowed some wine, and Draco couldn’t help but notice his moist, red lips and the way his throat worked as he did so. “Well, I’ve a confession. It’s been a while since I flirted with anyone, so I’m out of practice. Any suggestions or tips?”

“Alas,” Draco said. “Some things only come naturally.” 

“Damn, I was afraid you’d say that.” Potter’s smile widened as he took another drink. “Guess I’ll have to use my own instincts.” He linked his fingers with Draco’s and leaned in. “Seriously. Haven’t you ever wondered what it could be like between us?”

Draco exhaled. “Of course not,” he lied.

“Liar,” Potter murmured. “I know you’ve felt it, too. We’ve watched each other for a long time, Malfoy. Ever since school. I think it’s time we act.”

Draco swallowed hard. “I think you’re the liar, Potter.” When Potter’s face fell, he continued, “It's clear to me you’re actually quite adept at flirting.” 

Potter’s smile returned. “Yeah?” At Draco’s faint nod, he said. “When you’re done here, then, maybe we could go somewhere and…flirt some more?”

Heat sizzled through Draco, but a distant door closing brought him back to himself. Biting his lip, Draco unlinked his fingers from Potter’s and stood up straight. “I’m not supposed to…fraternise with customers,” he said.

“Oh.” Potter cleared his throat. “Well—” 

“So if anything were to happen,” Draco continued softly, “it would have to occur once I get off.” 

Potter grinned. “And here I was hoping _I’d_ be the one to…get you off.” 

Draco groaned, rolling his eyes, even as a smile tugged at his mouth. “That was terrible. Your flirting skills may be adequate, but we really do need to work on your pick ups, Potter, if that’s the best line you’ve got.” 

“Yeah, like I said, it’s been a while.” Potter sobered. “When does your shift end?”

 _Not soon enough._ “About an hour.” 

“Well, then, maybe you can teach me something about wine while I wait?”

Draco smirked. “That will likely take longer than an hour, Potter. I’m not a miracle worker.” 

“That’s okay.” Potter leaned in, eyes sparkling. “I have time.”

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
